


Forged By Fire / Закаленный огнем

by Halisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Sick Peter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: Стайлз сомневался, что, выпуская стрелу, Эллисон помнила о том, что огонь быстро распространяется при контакте с легковоспламеняемыми материалами, потому что Питер закричал, пошатнулся и заметался, будто пытаясь физически сбросить огонь, пожирающий его уже второй раз в жизни, его рука скользнула по ветке, и спустя мгновение три дерева и трава возле них ярко вспыхнули. И в разразившемся аду, полном дыма, Питер, конечно же, умудрился сбежать.Неделю спустя Стайлз вернулся домой из школы и чуть не заработал инфаркт, когда увидел на полу своей спальни Питера — с обуглившейся черно-красной кожей, в разодранной одежде и, очевидно, на пороге смерти.





	Forged By Fire / Закаленный огнем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forged By Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135580) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Переводилось для новогоднего TW-календаря 2019 года на diary.ru.

— Господи сраный боже, — просипел Стайлз, отшатнувшись и едва не распластав себя по дальней стене, не спуская глаз с тела на полу спальни.

На мгновение — одно, но очень долгое — Стайлз был уверен, на все сто процентов уверен, что Питер умер и по какой-то двинутой причине решил это сделать в комнате Стайлза. Ему даже не хватило вежливости сдохнуть где-нибудь в лесу и избавить Стайлза от необходимости объяснять своему отцу-шерифу труп в комнате. В голове сразу заметались мысли, десятки разных наметок десяткой разных планов о том, как избавиться от трупа и самому не влезть в неприятности, Скотта не втянуть в неприятности, отца не втянуть в неприятности и желательно, чтобы об этом вообще никто ничего не узнал.

Но затем паника начала утихать, биение сердца — постепенно приходить в норму, и — медленно, осторожно — Стайлз отлепился от стены и сделал опасливый шаг вперед.

Питер не двигался. Совсем. Что было нормальным поведением для трупа, но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, Стайлз заметил, что грудь Питера поднималась и опускалась. Очень тихо, очень вяло, но Питер все еще дышал. 

Стоит вызвать полицию, неуверенно подумал Стайлз, делая еще один шаг в сторону неподвижного тела. Хоть раз в жизни стоит вызвать гребаную полицию, и пусть всем этим занимаются профессионалы. 

Но полиция в этом плане была совершенно не компетентна, шериф до сих пор ничего не знал о сверхъестественном мире, поэтому единственные профессионалы, сведущие в деле оборотней, всегда хотели либо их мучений, либо их смерти, и Стайлз… Стайлз, конечно, мог быть бесчувственным, но не до такой же степени. Тем более Крису Ардженту он ничем обязан не был, а Эллисон, насколько он помнил, вообще подстрелила своего парня. Конечно, она была немного не в себе после того, как узнала об оборотнях, но вот Стайлз, например, когда сам узнал, в своего лучшего друга стрелять не стал. Поэтому делать жизнь легче Арджентам Стайлз и не думал, а отца втягивать не хотел. Тот и без подобных историй был довольно разочарован и подозревал достаточно.

Вздохнув и сделав еще пять шагов, Стайлз наконец присел рядом с Питером, подавив приступ тошноты из-за запаха горелой плоти и соответствующего вида — почерневшей кожи, из трещин которой до сих пор сочилась кровь. 

Ран было слишком много. Стайлз смотрел на Питера и не мог до конца поверить, что тот на самом деле выжил. 

Снова.

Хотя он был оборотнем, да еще и альфой, может, это немного помогло.

Но Стайлз никак не мог понять, почему Питер решил прийти к нему. Что Стайлз мог сделать? В прошлую их встречу он помог Питера поджечь! А сейчас… Питер думал, что Стайлз его спасет? Позаботится о нем? И даже если Стайлз был готов помочь, у него не было ни малейшего представления, что делать.

Он никогда не встречал таких повреждений. Даже не знал, где можно прикоснуться, чтобы не причинить большей боли. 

Стайлз завис на мгновение, обдумывая все за и против — милосерднее было бы Питера просто добить и избавить от страданий. Серьезно, окажись на его месте Стайлз, он бы предпочел вот этому смерть.

Стайлз тихо застонал и потер рукой лицо. Почему так сложно принять решение? Питер укусил Скотта и начал убивать всех направо и налево, любой на месте Стайлза уже тащил бы его либо к ближайшему охотнику, либо в ближайшую яму.

И все-таки.

И все-таки Питер пришел к нему. Стайлз понятия не имел почему, но…

Он опять вздохнул, закрыл глаза, открыл их снова, все наконец-то для себя решил и принялся за работу.

Сперва он поднялся с пола и направился в ванную помыть руки, а потом устроил набег на аптечку. Он спустился на первый этаж и откопал электрический чайник, затем принес его наверх, наполнил и включил, чтобы вскипятить побольше воды. Стайлз открыл ноутбук и принялся искать все возможные способы обработать ожоги четвертой степени, не включающие советы отвести пострадавшего в больницу, да боже мой. 

Он ни разу не коснулся Питера, пока не сменил постельное белье и не надел одноразовые перчатки. Для оборотня заражение было не такой серьезной проблемой, как для человека, но Стайлз хотел действовать настолько аккуратно, насколько мог.

Мог он, правда, немного, учитывая всю нереальность происходящего, но если Стайлз собирался помочь Питеру, как бы безумно это ни звучало, то он планировал сделать все как следует.

Перетащить девяносто килограммов обгорелого оборотня на кровать — это вам не в Диснейленд съездить, но Стайлз справился, то волоча, то поднимая Питера, и, прежде чем уложить его на постель, снял с него остатки одежды, морщась при виде следов крови и кусков мертвой кожи, оставшихся на ней. А вообще если подумать… Стайлз проверил окно, и да — на подоконнике темнели два кровавых отпечатка руки и красные разводы, еще немного мертвой кожи и даже несколько клочков шерсти.

Замечательно.

Он глубоко вздохнул. С силой сглотнул. И взялся за дело.

В основном Стайлз неистово полагался на регенерацию оборотней. При нормальных обстоятельствах он ничего бы не смог сделать, полагаясь лишь на маленькую домашнюю аптечку и небольшое количество обезболивающего, но, опять же, при нормальных обстоятельствах он бы вообще не оказался в подобной ситуации. Но нормальность осталась давно за бортом, когда Бикон-Хиллз превратился в новый Саннидейл, так что Стайлзу приходилось как-то справляться с этим, и он надеялся, что у него получится, пока его внезапному пациенту не станет относительно легче, чтобы тело запустило процесс исцеления на полную.

Кожа Питера была липкая на ощупь, но Стайлза больше волновал нездоровый жар, идущий от ожогов. Он все-таки решил сконцентрироваться на самих ранах и сперва промыть их, вытирая грязь и омертвевшую кожу, пот, кровь и гной, вытирая снова, и снова, и снова легкими прикосновениями. 

Но запах смерти слабее не стал.

***

Несколько часов. Несколько часов Стайлз горбатился над тем, что с трудом можно было назвать Питером. Было мерзко, и Стайлзу приходилось не раз временно отступать и делать перерыв, чтобы унять тошноту, а затем снова приниматься за работу. В некоторых местах он даже мог разглядеть кость, и их нужно было промыть тоже.

За все это время Питер едва ли пошевелился. Он дышал с трудом, неглубоко и с хрипами, Стайлз накрыл ожоги на его лбу бинтом — повезло, что они были не такими серьезными, как все остальные — и добавил сверху упаковку со льдом, потому что, конечно же, вдобавок ко всему у Питера начался жар.

Если бы Стайлз верил в высшие силы, он решил бы, что боженька ему на что-то намекает, и это что-то — не спасение Питера.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то закончил с перевязкой, уже светало. Ну или типа того. Он рухнул на стул, стянул пятую пару перчаток, швырнул их в мусорный пакет, лежащий рядом, и устало откинул голову. Затем вопреки усталости поднял ее и критично осмотрел дело рук своих.

Теперь Питер больше походил на мумию, нежели человека, — спереди и сзади, с головы до ног он был обмотан чистыми бинтами, но его раны хотя бы перестали сочиться кровью и другими жидкостями, каждый вдох больше не клокотал в груди, а температура ощутимо опустилась. Жар все еще был, но не такой сильный. 

Когда пару часов назад Стайлз заметил, как один из самых слабых ожогов Питера принялся зарастать, то чуть в ладоши не захлопал. Хотя заметить было сложно — исцеление проходило постепенно, — поэтому Стайлз заставил себя не смотреть туда с полчаса, а когда наконец проверил рану, то кожа была скорее темно-розового, чем темно-красного цвета и не выглядела такой воспаленной, как раньше. 

Один раз, где-то с час назад, Питер пришел в себя — правда, очень ненадолго, веки затрепетали, открыв лихорадочные голубые глаза. Питер не мог даже сфокусировать взгляд, но сразу дернулся, будто пытаясь подняться. У Стайлза получилось удержать его на кровати и успокоить, он даже умудрился влить в него немного воды, прежде чем Питер снова потерял сознание. 

Стайлз подался вперед, уперевшись локтями в бедра и длинно, вымученно выдохнул. Ему еще предстояло отмыть кровь с подоконника, лужайки и, скорее всего, со стены дома. А еще вынести мусор, снова сменить постельное белье, чтобы Питер не лежал в грязи, а затем привести его в себя, чтобы дать ему хоть сколько-то воды, потому что для исцеления Питеру нужно поглощать достаточное количество жидкости. 

И слава, блин, богу, что отец уехал из города по делам, хотя Стайлз никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет этому радоваться. А еще он с еще большим уважением стал относиться к работе Мелиссы. 

Стайлз потер шею и повел плечами, пытаясь избавиться от скопившегося там напряжения. Что, очевидно, было бесполезной затеей.

Он поднялся. Пора было возвращаться к работе. Хорошо, что была суббота, хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, ему все равно придется пропустить школу.

***

Следующие четыре дня Питер периодически приходил в себя, а его самые серьезные ожоги начали заживать, невыносимо медленно, но все же.

Во вторник ночью, почти сразу после того как Стайлз закончил обтирать Питера мокрой губкой и даже налил в тазик теплой воды, чтобы помыть ему волосы, Питер открыл глаза и впервые с тех пор, как он бесцеремонно вломился в чужую комнату, посмотрел на Стайлза, тускло, но осознанно. 

 

— С’айлз? — невнятно просипел Питер, не находя сил даже для настороженности.

— Ну привет, — Стайлз посмотрел на него. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как я рад, что ты снова со мной, и никто их нас не мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь такое скажу, да?

Питер, похоже, не понял большую часть из того, что сказал Стайлз. Лишь снова пробормотал: «С’айлз».

Стайлз прищурился, машинально потянувшись рукой ко лбу Питера — новой розовой коже, — чтобы проверить температуру. А затем привычно зачесать назад на удивление непокорные влажные кудри рассеянными пальцами. 

— Ну, жар почти спал, — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. — Но ожоги, наверное, до сих пор довольно сильно болят. Хотя ты вроде даже вменяемый. 

Питер в ответ моргнул. А затем вскинул правую руку, дрожащую от напряжения мышц, и сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья Стайлза в слабой хватке. 

Сейчас Питера котенок одной лапой бы опрокинул. Стайлз мог отдернуть руку в любой момент. 

Но не отдернул и очень строго проигнорировал возможную причину, почему так не сделал. 

Питер больше ничего не сказал. Стайлз тоже. А затем Питер погрузился в более спокойный сон, и Стайлз так и остался — с теплой рукой Питера на своем запястье.

***

Бабушка Стайлза всегда говорила, что куриный суп с лапшой — лекарство от всех болезней, именно поэтому Стайлз принес его Питеру и тщательно проследил за тем, чтобы тот съел все до последней ложки.

Питеру же, который спустя два дня был в состоянии сидеть на кровати при помощи трех диванных подушек и двух обычных, хватало наглости потешаться над Стайлзом, хотя из-за того, что по левой стороне лица, от брови до челюсти протянулся особенно отвратительный ожог, его черты выходили кривоватыми. 

— Прекращай ухмыляться, или я не помогу тебе допрыгать до ванной, чтобы ты смог принять душ, который так жаждешь, — нахмурился Стайлз. — И тебе придется ползти.

— Сюда я полз, — внезапно сказал Питер, и его голос звучал все еще довольно хрипло, будто горло обработали наждачкой. 

Стайлз напрягся, пальцы на коленях дрогнули, и он спрятал их под бедра.

— Ага, к слову об этом… Что за пунктик у оборотней насчет окон? Вы не знаете, как работают входные двери? А воспитание — дело давно минувших дней? Вообще у людей принято предупреждать, прежде чем терять сознание на чьем-то полу. 

Питер... пристально смотрел на него — не с улыбкой, не даже с ухмылкой, а с какой-то мягкостью во взгляде, отчего Стайлз подавил желание неловко заерзать. 

— В следующий раз я обязательно позвоню заранее, — легко ответил Питер и наклонил голову. — Но ты меня не вышвырнул. И не застрелил. И даже не позвал Арджентов сделать это за тебя.

Стайлз сжал губы и невольно ощетинился. 

— Если мне однажды нужно будет кого-то убить, Арджентам не придется делать за меня грязную работу.

В этот раз Питер улыбнулся, но всего на мгновение, слабо и мимолетно, пока боль не стала слишком сильной.  
— Да, как я и думал. 

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Неужели? И пришел ко мне. Пришел сюда после того, как я поджег тебя…

— Моя память не пострадала, Стайлз, — сухо прервал его Питер. — Поэтому я прекрасно помню, кто именно поджег меня, и это был не ты. 

Он склонил голову в задумчивости, и на его лице промелькнуло что-то жестокое, ужасное и наполненное мрачным весельем.

— Это была еще одна Арджент. Ох уж эти маленькие насмешки судьбы, да?

Стайлз даже не знал, что на это ответить. Не то чтобы его ответ мог что-то изменить. Что-то исправить и сделать лучше.

— Я бросил коктейль Молотова, — вместо этого сказал он, и это прозвучало почти дерзко. Хотя Стайлз не был уверен, на кого из них двоих была направлена эта дерзость.

— Коктейли Молотова не самовоспламеняющиеся, милый мальчик, и ты прекрасно знаешь об этом, — отмахнулся от него Питер. — Могу предположить, вы сделали так, чтобы бутылка взорвалась при соприкосновении с содержимым? Но ничего бы не вышло, если бы Арджент не выстрелила в нее, и думаю… — Он опять наклонил голову, и взгляд его был слишком понимающим. — Думаю, из всех людей, что были там, ты в последнюю очередь ожидал, что именно Маккол бросит ей лук.

Стайлз сидел очень, очень тихо и ничего не говорил несколько мгновений. А Питер лишь снова улыбнулся — без жалости или самодовольства. Скорее с чем-то очень похожим на спокойное и смирившееся сочувствие. 

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему ты пришел именно сюда, — заворчал Стайлз, устало проведя рукой по волосам. — Я даже не знаю, почему позволил тебе остаться. Надо было просто выкинуть тебя обратно в окно.

— Что ж, эту историю было бы занятно рассказать на следующем барбекю с соседями, — пробормотал Питер, и Стайлз не смог сдержать смешка, как бы ни старался. Питер твердо встретил его взгляд. — Ты позволил мне остаться. И именно поэтому я пришел к тебе. Любой другой на твоем месте сразу же убил бы меня или вызвал помощь, и под помощью я подразумеваю охотников.

— Я тоже думал так поступить! — оскорбился Стайлз и попытался как-то защититься. 

— Но не поступил, — пожал плечами Питер, а затем поморщился. Он доел суп, и Стайлз забрал у него тарелку, после положив ее на тумбочку. Когда он снова повернулся к Питеру, то чуть не вздрогнул, когда тот накрыл его руку своей. 

— Ты понимаешь, — сказал Питер так тихо, что Стайлз почти не расслышал, и впился немигающим взглядом голубых глаз в Стайлза. — Ты понимаешь, почему я сделал это, почему убил столько людей, убил Кейт. Даже понимаешь, почему я убил Лору. И именно поэтому ты помог мне. 

Стайлз открыл рот. А затем захлопнул его, так ничего и не сказав. Стук его сердца громко раздавался в ушах.

Питер похлопал его по руке, но свою все же не убрал. Вместо этого он со вздохом откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. 

Он так и заснул, с легкостью и доверием, на какое, Стайлз думал, Питер не способен. 

Он посмотрел на их руки. 

И подумал, что сделал выбор тем вечером, когда решил оставить Питера и спасти его, а не убить.

Эта мысль не очень-то его обрадовала, но и не расстроила, что уже само по себе не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Твою ж мать.


End file.
